Seme takut Uke
by NaYool
Summary: Chapter 2 / "Ayo ketoko ini. Aku ingin membeli softlens. Belikan ya?" "Pokoknya tidak boleh." "Kau pelit!" "Bukannya pelit. Aku tidak mau mata indahmu terluka, my love." / ChanBaek / Oneshoot / Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Chanyeol dan Kris, dua bersaudara yang sama-sama tiang yang sangat takut pada uke mereka. Bagaimana hubungan kasih antara keduanya?

Main cast: ChanBaek and KrisTao

Support cast: YunJae and Sulay

Annyeong chingu *lambai-lambai

Saya kambek disini hahaha

Saya bukan admin lagi ndi Yaoi korean fan fiction all about Korean almost exo /bener gak nih?

Yg sering nangkring disana pasti gak asing sama saya *pede

Ini sf yang Kris dan Chanyeol takut sama uke mereka, yg nangkring disana pasti tau sf ini.

Saya mau buat lanjutannya disini. Oya karena saya bukan admin disana lagi jadi ya ff saya yg difp sana akan saya stop. Cuma sf ini aja yg akan aku terusin karena maincastnya kris juga ikutan. Saya sedih perihal kris ge T.T

Oya disf ini Krisyeol bersaudara kandung ya, en Suho jadi adeknya Jaejoong eomma.

Ya udah deh happy reading..

,

"Ini untukmu, baby." Ucap Kris sambil memberikan sebuah boneka panda yang sedang memakan bambu pada Tao.

"Woaaa… xie xie, ge. Lucu sekali bonekanya." Girang Tao.

"Syukurlah kalau Tao suka. Sekarang koleksi boneka panda Tao jadi bertambah."

Tao mengangguk senang lalu memeluk Kris. "Xie xie, ge. Wo ai ni."

Kris hanya tersenyum sambil memeluk Tao sangat erat. Dari kejauhan Baekhyun menatap iri Kris dan Tao.

"Kris hyung romantis sekali." Keluh Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Padahal Kris hyung dan Chanyeol bersaudara kandung tapi kenapa Chanyeol tak bisa seromantis Kris hyung? Chanyeol justru sering bertingkah idiot hingga membuatku kesal." Kesal Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menjerit tertahan saat Kris mencium tangan Tao saat Tao hendak memukul Kris, entah karena apa.

"Aku kembali kekelas saja. Huaaaa…. Aku benar-benar iri pada Tao!" kesal Baekhyun tak jelas lalu setengah berlari menjauh dari depan kelas Tao.

,

,

"Apa? Eyelinernya tidak kau dapatkan?" kesal Baekhyun pada Chanyeol saat pulang sekolah.

"Mian, Baekhyunie. Saat aku sudah kesana ada seorang yeoja yang lebih dulu membelinya." Sesal Chanyeol.

"Kau kurang cepat, Chanyeolie."

"Tahun depan kan masih ada."

"Kau memang payah. Kau tak bias seperti Kris hyung." Gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"Mwo? Kau mengatakan apa, Baekhyunie?" bingung Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Kajja, kita pulang." Ajak Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak pulang dengan Tao?"

"Tidak jadi, Tao diajak Ktris hyung, entah kemana."

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu merangkul pundak Baekhyun. Mereka berjalan beriringan sampai halte dengan saling bercanda, mengejek dan sesekali saling meneriaki. Ckckck, memang pasangan yang aneh dan ajaib/?

,

Chanyeol memandang Kris bosan karena sudah dua jam Kris mengobrol dengan Tao lewat ponsel.

"Hyung, bisakah kau diam? Suara jelekmu itu menggangguku." Protes Chanyeol.

Kris hanya melirik Chanyeol sebentar, lalu kembali mengobrol dengan Tao. Chanyeol kesal karena tidak dihiraukan oleh Kris.

"KRIS HYUNG, KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!" teriak Chanyeol.

Kris menjauhkan ponselnya lalu menatap Chanyeol sengit. "Ya! Kenapa kau berteriak? Kau piker suaramu bagus hah?" marah Kris.

"Keluar dari kamarku! Aku sedang belajar, keluar sana. Kenapa tidak dikamarmu sendiri saja?" marah Chanyeol sambil mengacungkan buku matematikanya.

"Kamarku dipakai appa tidur. Aku bisa ditendang appa kalau berisik."

"Aku tidak mau tahu!" chanyeol menyeret lengan Kris keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ya! Aku hyungmu! Dasar tak sopan!"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

BLAMM

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sangat keras setelah berhasil menyeret Kris keluar dari kamarnya.

"Tiang listrik sialan." Umpat Kris.

"Aku mendengarmu, tower mesum." Jawab Chanyeol dari dalam kamarnya.

Kris menghela nafas lalu mendesisi kesal saat tahu telponnya diputus oleh Tao.

"Ada apa ini? Siapa yang membanting pintu? Untung rumah tidak roboh." Tanya eomma Kris dan Chanyeol, Kim Jaejoong.

Kris menoleh pada seorang namja cantik berkulit putih dan bermata doe seperti mata milik Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol mengusirku dari kamarnya, eomma." Adu Kris.

"kenapa bias begitu? Selama appa dan eomma di Kanada kalian selalu bertengkar?" khawatir Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku menelpon Tao saat Chanyeol sedang seriusnya belajar." Jawab Kris enteng.

"Kenapa kau menelpon Tao dikamar Chanyeol? Kenapa tidak dikamarmu sendiri?"

"Appa sedang tidur dikamarku, eomma. Aku bisa ditendang kalau berisik." Ngeri Kris membayangkan appanya yang berwajah tegas itu, Yunho saat marah.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak belajar juga?"

"Aku kan sedang tak ada ujian, kenapa harus belajar?" jawab Kris dengan wajah polos.

Sett…

"Aaaa… appo, eomma." Keluh Kris kesakitan saat Jaejoong menjewer telinganya sangat kencang.

"Dasar pemalas. Kau harus belajar juga, jangan belajar hanya saat ujian saja." Omel Jaejoong.

Suho hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat ibu dan anak itu.

"Untung Jaejoong hyung dan Yunho hyung sudah pulang dari Kanada. Jadi aku bisa menghemat suara emaskuuntuk tidak mengomeli mereka." Gumam Suho sambil tertawa geli.

,

"Kau kenapa?" heran Baekhyun yang melihat Tao mengomeli ponselnya. Ya, Tao berkunjung dirumah Baekhyun karena eommanya, Song Qian sedang sibuk mengurusi restoran kecilnya.

"Kris gege menyebalkan."

"Menyebalkan bagaimana?"

"Dia mendiamkankun saat ditelpon."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala lalu kembali membaca novelnya.

"Baekhyun gege tidak emnelpon Chanyeol gege?"

Baeklhyun menggeleng. "Chanyeol besok ujian matematika. Aku tidak mau mengganggunya."

Tao mengangguk. "Chanyeol gege sudah membelikan gege eyeliner limited edition itu?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang lalu menutup novelnya. "Chanyeol tidak berhasil mendapatkan eyeliner itu." Sedih Baekhyun.

"Sabar ya, ge. Tahun depan pasti ada lagi." Hibur Tao.

"Chanyeol menyebalkan." Umpat Baekhyun.

"Kalau aku jadi Baekhyun ge, aku akan sangat marah pada Chanyeol ge."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Chanyeol ge ingkar janji. Dan juga, eyeliner itu limited edition jadi sangat rugi kalau tidak bisa mendapatkannya." Jawab Tao.

"Kau benar, tapi aku tak tega memarahi Chanyeol. Aku memaklumi kalau dia tak bisa mendapatkannya karena eyeliner itu hanya ada 10 di Korea."

"Chanyeol ge itu menyebalkan, bisanya membuat Baekhyun ge kesal. Chanyeol ge juga sering bertingkah idiot, Baekhyun ge hebat bisa tahan dengan sifat Chanyeol ge. Hehehe." Canda Tao tapi cukup membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu? Apa kau mau mengatakan kalau Kris hyung lebih baik dari Chanyeol-ku?" kesal Baekhyun.

"Eh? Aku tak bermaksud mengatakan itu."

"Sudah jelas kau menjelaskan seolah-olah Kris hyung itu lebih baik dari Chanyeol. Kau piker Kris hyung hebat huh? Tower bodoh dan mesum seperti dia apa yang bisa kau banggakan?" cibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun kesal karena kenyataannya Kris lebih romantic daripada Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun tak mau kalau namjachingunya dijelek-jelekkan orang lain.

"Hanya aku yang boleh menjelek-jelekkan Chanyeol dan mengatainya idiot. Dasar panda jelek." Kesal Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kenapa gege jadi menghina Kris ge? Sudah menjadi fakta kalau Kris ge memang lebih baik dari Chanyeol ge. Aku beritahu ya, Kris ge itu tak pernah membuatku kesal. Ya memang pernah, kadang membuatku cemburu tapi Kris ge selalu menetapi janjinya padaku. Kalau Kris ge tidak bisa menepatinya, Kris ge akan melakukan apapun agar aku tak sedih. Lalu Chanyeol ge bagaimana? Tidak melakukan apapun pada gege kan? Hanya mengucapkan maaf saat tak berhasil mendapatkan eyeliner itu." Jawab Tao makin membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Chanyeol memang tidak menghiburku. Aku sudah cukup dewasa dan dapat menyikapinya dengan baik. Jangan memuji Kris hyung karena Kris hyung hanyalah namja bodoh yang tahan dengan namja childish sepertimu." Marah Baekhyun sambil menuding Tao.

"Chanyeol hyung lebih bodoh karena mau dengan namja pendek dan galak sepertimu." Jawab Tao polos.

"Mwoya? Kau mengataiku apa?" geram Baekhyun sambil melotot tajam pada Tao.

"Pendek dan galak." Jawab Tao sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Memang kau lebih cantik/? Dariku huh? Dasar hitam, gendut." Balas Baekhyun.

Tao terkejut dan matanya berkaca-kaca. "Gege tega sekali mengataiku gendut dan hitam." Sedih Tao.

"Karena memang kenyataannya begitu. Apa? Kau mau menangis? Dasar cengeng." Ejek Baekhyun sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

Tao melempar boneka stroberi milik Baekhyun yang merupakan pemberian Chanyeol.

"Gege pendek, jelek. Chanyeol ge bodoh mau menjadi namjachingumu!" maki Tao.

"Hitam, gendut. Kris hyung otaknya sudah hilang hingga mau berpacaran denganmu!" geram Baekhyun.

Plakk

Tao menampar Baekhyun.

Duakk

Baekhyun menendang Tao hingga jatuh dari kasur. Tao tak terima lalu menjambak rambut Baekhyun keras dan dibalas pula oleh Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol hanya namja idiot. Dia jelek dia juga tak lebih tinggi dari Kris ge!"

Baekhyun mencekik leher Tao yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Kris hyung memang lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol tapi otak Chanyeol lebih tingga dari Kris!"

Tao dan Baekhyun saling menjambak dan mencekik. Padahal mereka mahir hapkido dan wushu tapi mereka lebih memilih saling menjambak seperti anak perempuan/?

"Astaga… ada apa ini?" bingung Yuri saat masuk kedalam kamar Baekhyun karena mendengar suara gaduh dari kamar Baekhyun.

Yuri berusaha melerai dua namja imut itu. "Tao! Baekhyun! Hentikan jangan berkelahi seperti ini. Aduh…" bingung Yuri sambil berusaha menarik Baekhyun menjauh dari Tao.

,

"Kenapa lehermu merah, Baekhyunie?" bingung Chanyeol keesokan harinya disekolah.

"Aku berkelahi dengan Tao semalam." Jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Ha?" kaget Chanyeol.

"Sudah jangan dibahas." Marah Baekhyun sambil menyeret Chanyeol menuju kelasnya.

Diperjalanan menuju kelas Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpapasan dengan Kris dan Tao yang memang hari ini Kris menjemput Tao kesekolah.

Baekhyun berhenti begitupula dengan Tao membuat Kris dan Chanyeol memandang namjachingu mereka aneh.

"Rambutmu semakin tipis. Berapa banyak helai rambut yang rontok?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum remeh.

Siswa-siswi yang ada dikoridor sekolah menatap dua uke pangeran sekolah dengan pandangan bingung.

"Rambutku tidak rontok. Apa lehermu sakit? Apa kau menangis seperti bayi kemarin?" jawab Tao sinis.

Baekhyun menggeram lalu melangkah mendekati Tao.

Plakk

Semua yang ada disana kecuali Tao dan Baekhyun, melongo tak percaya melihat Baekhyun menampar Tao.

"Sepertinya kau yang akan menangis sekarang. Kau kan cengeng." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa meremehkan.

"Kau seperti nenek lampir yang sadis. Aku berdoa semoga Chanyeol memutuskanmu, namja pendek!" raung Tao.

Sett…

Kris dan Chanyeol makin melongo melihat uke mereka saling menjambak dan mencekik.

"Jaga bicaramu, gendut!"

"Kau takut tidak laku kalau Chanyeol memutuskanmu kan!" jawab Tao sambil menarik kuat rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meringis sakit lalu balas menjambak kuat rambut Tao.

"Aku juga akan mendoakan Kris memutuskanmu karena Kris menghamili namja lain!"

Tao menggeram kesal lalu lebih kuat menjambak rambut Baekhyun. Tao dan Baekhyun masih saling menjambak dengan mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan yang semakin membuiat mereka kesal satu sama lain.

Semua disana ikut melongo bersama Kris dan Chanyeol. Kai dan Sehun yang kebetulan ada disana segera sadar lalu menghampiri Kris dan Chanyeol.

Kai memukul kepala Chanyeol. "Hyung, hentikan mereka. Kenapa kau diam saja eoh?"

Sedangkan Sehun memukul pipi Kris. "Ya! Tower hyung, jangan diam saja. Kau mau Tao tidak memiliki rambut karena dijambaki Baekhyun hyung?" teriak Sehun.

\kris dan Chanyeol tersadar bersamaan lalu menghampiri namjachingu mereka dari lawan arah. Kris dan Chanyeol berdiri didepan uke mereka masing-masing. "Sudah Tao, hentikan."

"Baekhyunie, jangan diteruskan. Sudah jangan bertengkar lagi."

Tapi Baekhyun dan Tao gelap mata, Baekhyun berusaha menggapai kepala Tao begitupun sebaliknya dengan Tao.

"Minggir, Chanyeolie. Akan kubotaki rambutnya!" protes Baekhyun.

"Kau yang akan aku botaki. Dasar pendek!" balas Tao membuat Baekhyun makin kesal.

"Diam kau, hitam! Sialan kau!" teriak Baekhyun.

Kris dan Chanyeol makin kewalahan menghadapi uke masing-masing. Meski mereka uke, mereka dapat membanting dan menghajar seme mereka hingga babak belur.

"Sudahlah, Tao hentikan. Kasihan Baekhyun, dia pendek jadi lebih lemah dari pada kau." Ucap Kris membuat Chanyeol yang berdiri dibelakangnya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kris.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu dengan mengatai Baekhyun-ku pendek?" protes Chanyeol dengan suara yang lantang hingga membuat Baekhyun dan Tao terdiam.

Kris menghadap Chanyeol. "Baekhyun memang pendek kan? Dia lebih pendek dan lebih lemah dari Tao." Jawab Kris enteng membuat Chanyeol kesal.

"Baekhyun tidak pendek! Jaga mulutmu! Daripada Tao, hitam seperti terasi!"

"Mwo? Hei… apa maksudmu hah?" kesal Kris sambil menatap Chanyeol tyajam begitupun dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Tao menatap seme mereka bingung. "Kenapa jadi mereka yang bertengkar sekarang?" gumam mereka dalam hati.

"Tao-ku imut!"

"Baekhyun-ku jauh lebih imut dan menggemaskan! Irtu sudah fakta dan bukan hoax!" jawab Chanyeol lantang.

"Kau mau mengatakan kalau Tao lebih cantik dan imut dari Baekhyun?" marah Kris.

"Ne, Baekhyunku jauh lebih cantik, seksi, dan lebih-lebih lainnya!"

Kris menggeram marah lalu meninju pipi Chanyeol.

Buaghh

Baekhyun, Tao dan semua siswa yang ada disana melotot tak percaya melihat kakak beradik itu bertengkar.

Chanyeol mengusap pipinya lalu menendang perut Kris.

Dukk

Kris yang tak terima segera membalas Chanyeol tap[I dapat dihindari oleh Chanyeol. Begitulah akhirnya, Kris dan Chanyeol saling memukul dan saling menghindar.

"Ayo, Chanyeolie. Hajar tower bodoh itu!" semangat Baekhyun.

"Hajar tiang listrik idiot itu, Kris ge. Kau pasti bisa! Ayo!" teriak Tao tak kalah lantang dari Baekhyun.

Kris berkali-kali melayangkan tinjunya pada Chanyeol tapi dengan gesit Chanyeol mengelak dan membalas pukulan-pukulan Kris yang sempat diterimanya.

Semua siswa yang ada disana hanya menatap Kris dan Chanyeol ketakutan. Kai dan Sehun menghela nafas melihat kedua sahabat mereka berkelahi sementara kedua uke mereka bukannya melerai justru menyemangati mereka.

,

,

Saya tau ini absurd sekali hahahaha

Saya mau buat series sf ini, tapi kalau ada yang mau hahaha


	2. Chapter 2 - Softlens

"Waahh.. softlens ini bagus sekali." Girang Baekhyun sambil mengelus gambar mata ber-softlens dari katalog terbaru milik Tao.

"Itu memang bagus, aku sudah punya tapi yang warna coklat."

Baekhyun terkejut lalu menoleh cepat ke Tao.

"Kau sudah punya?"

Tao mengangguk.

"Harganya kan mahal darimana kau mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?" Cibir Baekhyun.

"Aku minta belikan Kris ge." Jawab Tao santai sambil menyeruput jus melonnya.

"Kris hyung baik sekali."

"Tidak juga. Awalnya dia tidak mau tapi karena aku ancam, dia jadi mau."

Baekhyun menatap Tao curiga. Namja sepolos Tao bisa mengancam apa?

"Bagaimana kau mengancamnya?"

"Aku ancam kalau dia tidak membelikanku softlens, aku tak mau dicium."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Tao. Harusnya Baekhyun menyadarinya sejak awal.

"Tapi... apa Chanyeol mau membelikanku softlens? Chanyeol kan pelit."

"Kalo Chanyeol hyung tak mau membelikanmu, kau beli pakai uangmu sendiri saja. Itu stoknya terbatas nanti kau bisa kehabisan."

"Enak saja. Aku tak mau tabunganku habis."

"Aku sudah memberi saran yang bagus." Cuek Tao.

"Pokoknya Chanyeol harus membelikanku softlens. Harus." Keukeuh Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya bisa mendoakan semoga Chanyeol hyung ada uang." Jawab Tao santai.

"Terima kasih doanya. Katalognya aku bawa dulu ya?"

Tao mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangannya saat Baekhyun keluar dari kelasnya.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan sambil menggenggam katalog milik Tao. Ia memikirkan cara jika Chanyeol tidak mau membelikannya soflens.

"Baekhyunnie!"

Baekhyun menoleh saat mendengar suara berat yang sudah dihapalnya mampir digendang telinganya. Itu Chanyeol. Ya, Chanyeol. Kekasihnya. Orang yang harus membelikannya soflens. Ya, Itu Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya. Dia ada ditengah lapangan basket bersama Kris. Baekhyun menduga dua tiang itu sedang bermain basket.

Baekhyun setengah berlari menghampiri Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah-olah ingin menangkap Baekhyun. Kris yang ada disebelah Chanyeol menatapnya jijik. Chanyeol terlalu banyak menonton drama negeri India, begitulah batin Kris.

Baekhyun sedikit menubruk tubuh depan Chanyeol yang langsung dipeluk seerat mungkin oleh Chanyeol.

Kris merasa mual melihat momen duo berisik ini. Tanpa pamit ke Chanyeol, Kris berjalan menjauh meninggalkan dua sejoli itu.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menciumi wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol sebenarnya heran, tumben Baekhyun bersikap begini tapi masa bodo karena ia terlalu menikmati ciuman Baekhyun diwajahnya.

"Chanyeollieee..." manja Baekhyun.

"Iya sayang.." jawab Chanyeol mesra.

"Pulang sekolah nanti kita jalan-jalan yuk?"

"Jalan-jalan kemana, sayang?"

Baekhyun menunjukkan katalog milik Tao.

"Ayo ketoko ini. Aku ingin membeli softlens. Belikan ya?" Manja Baekhyun sambil beraegyo.

Seketika senyum Chanyeol hilang. Softlens?

"Untuk apa beli softlens?"

"Supaya mataku makin terlihat indah. Aku ingin beli softlens berwarna pink. Aigoo.. aku pasti makin terlihat mempesona!" Pekik Baekhyun sambil menunjuk softlens idamannya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengikuti arah telunjuk Baekhyun. Ia melihat softlens dengan motif kembang api berwarna merah muda lembut. Memang bagus dan sangat cocok bila dipakai Baekhyun, pikir Chanyeol.

"Aku akui memang bagus tapi aku tak mau membelikanmu."

Senyum Baekhyun langsung sirna dan berganti dengan raut wajah dingin.

"Ya!"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh."

Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol. Kekerasan dalam pacaran mulai terlihat.

"Kau pelit!"

"Bukannya pelit, sayang. Aku akui softlens itu bagus tapi memakai softlens tak baik untuk matamu. Kalau matamu iritasi bagaimana? Aku tidak mau mata indahmu terluka, my love."

Mungkin bagi para fans Chanyeol disekolah itu adalah rentetan kata yang bisa membuat semua orang pingsan ditempat. Tapi tidak bagi Baekhyun, dia sudah buta dan tuli.

"Aku ini kuat dan manly! Mataku tak akan kenapa-kenapa hanya karena softlens!"

Chanyeol ingin tertawa sebenarnya tapi ia tahan. Baekhyun manly? Yang benar saja.

"Aku tahu kau manly tapi tak menjamin matamu tak iritasi kan? Sudahlah, Baekhyunnie. Matamu sudah indah tak perlu softlens lagi."

"Pokoknya aku mau softlens!"

"Aku tidak ingin matamu terluka!"

"Bilang saja kau memang tak mau membelikanku!"

"Bukan begitu..."

"Kau sangat berbeda dengan Kris hyung! Kalau begitu aku selingkuh saja! Dan kau jangan pernah menyentuh atau menemuiku!"

Chanyeol mencoba menahan emosi. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun membandingkannya dengan Kris si angry bird. Dan apalagi katanya? Selingkuh? Wtf!

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Nada suara Chanyeol mulai meninggi.

"Aku mau selingkuh! Kau jangan menemuiku lagi kalau kau tak mau membelikanku softlens!"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak!"

"Ya sudah! Aku mau cari selingkuhan saja kalau begitu! Kalau bisa yang kaya dan tidak pelit sepertimu!"

Baekhyun menabrak bahu Chanyeol kasar, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mencoba menahan emosi.

Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun, sampai kiamatpun dia tak rela Baekhyun dimiliki orang lain.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Tunggu!"

Baekhyun tetap berjalan cepat menghiraukan teriakan Chanyeol.

"Aishh!" Kesal Chanyeol.

Chanyeol secepat kilat menangkap pergelangan tangan Baekhyun lalu memutar tubuh Baekhyun menghadapnya. Chanyeol tidak peduli pada tatapan siswa-siswi yang melihat heran pada mereka.

"Dasar keras kepala."

Baekhyun hanya diam sambil menatap dingin Chanyeol.

"Jangan mencari selingkuhan."

Baekhyun masih diam.

"Akan aku belikan."

Senyum cerah Baekhyun langsung terlihat.

"Tapi jangan mencari selingkuhan."

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dengan masih melebarkan senyumnya.

"Kita beli setelah pulang sekolah nanti."

Grep

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat. Chanyeol balas memeluknya tapi dengan wajah masam. Dia memikirkan nasib dompetnya sekarang.

"Demi Baekhyun..." batin Chanyeol meyakinkan.

.

.

Baekhyun memeluk kantong plastik yang berisi softlens idamannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol melihat miris dompetnya.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk memakainya."

Chanyeol mengela nafas pelan lalu memasukkan dompetnya kedalam saku.

"Besok saja dipakainya."

"Tapi aku maunya sekarang. Aku pakai sekarang saja."

Chanyeol akan bersuara tapi Baekhyun sudah berjalan cepat menuju toilet umum. Chanyeol mengelus dadanya, dia sedikit meratapi nasibnya yang takut pada uke.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menunggu Baekhyun didepan toilet. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun keluar dengan memakai softlens dikedua matanya. Chanyeol melongo, demi gigi Kris dan kulit putih Jongin! Baekhyun sangat cantik dan menggiurkan!

Chanyeol hampir meneteskan air liurnya, untunglah dia lebih dulu sadar.

"Bagaimana? Cocok tidak?"

Chanyeol menatap nafsu pada Baekhyun. Dia hanya bisa mengacungkan jempolnya.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan cerminnya dari tas lalu mengaca. Baekhyun tersenyum puas.

"Tapi jangan terlalu lama memakainya, Baek. Matamu nanti..."

"Sudah kukatakan bukan? Mataku tidak akan iritasi! Kau ini berisik sekali." Potong Baekhyun cepat.

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu."

Baekhyun mencibir lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"Ayo pulang."

.

.

"Matamu kenapa?" Tanya Heechul, ibu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang semula mengaca sambil senyum-senyum genit menoleh menatap ibunya.

"Apa?"

Heechul menunjuk mata Baekhyun bahkan hampir mencolok matanya kalau saja Baekhyun tidak menghindar.

"Ya! Eomma jahat sekali mau mencolok mataku!"

"Aku tidak mencolok matamu. Aku hanya bertanya matamu kenapa? Kenapa warnanya pink begitu? Matamu tidak kelainan kan?"

Baekhyun menatap malas ibunya yang sikapnya berlebihan.

"Eomma benar-benar ketinggalan jaman. Mataku jadi pink begini karena softlens."

"Darimana kau dapat uang untuk membeli softlens?"

Baekyun tersenyum malu lalu kembali berkaca.

"Dari Chanyeol."

Heechul mengangguk paham. Ia tak habis pikir Chanyeol mau saja membelikan Baekhyun barang mahal seperti itu.

"Harganya pasti mahal. Kau jangan sering-sering memeras Chanyeol nanti dia bisa bosan padamu."

"Dia tidak mungkin bosan padaku."

"Percaya diri sekali. Chanyeol itu tampan dan kaya pasti dia bisa mendapatkan pacar yang lebih baik darimu."

"Eomma!" Tak terima Baekhyun.

Heechul tertawa melihat reaksi putra tunggalnya.

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu jangan sampai kau menyesal. Kau kan anakku."

Baekhyun mencibir.

"Eomma menyebalkan. Aku mau kekamar."

"Mau belajar?"

"Mau tidur." Jawab Baekhyun santai lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun kenapa kau tidak belajar eoh? Dasar pemalas!"

Didalam kamar, Baekhyun tak mempedulikan teriakan dan makian ibunya. Bagi Baekhyun ini adalah hal biasa.

"Aku tidak sabar kesekolah besok. Si nenek sihir Jinri dan Nana sunbae pasti akan minder jika melihat perubahanku. Aku yakin mereka tak akan mendekati Chanyeol lagi."

Baekhyun tersenyum puas lalu menyalakan mp3. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun memejamkan mata lalu terlelap.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya saat jam wekernya berdering nyaring. Baekhyun mengernyit saat ia tak bisa membuka mata.

"Kenapa ini?"

Baekhyun berusaha membuka matanya lagi dan itu membuat matanya mulai terasa perih dan sakit. Matanya tetap tak bisa terbuka.

"Bagaimana ini? Ada apa dengan mataku?" Panik Baekhyun.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menarik kelopak matanya keatas sambil bercermin.

Baekhyun terkejut saat melihat matanya sangat merah dengan softlens yang posisinya sedikit bergeser dari bola matanya.

Baekhyun mulai panik. Baekhyun lupa tak melepas softlensnya kemarin karena ketiduran.

Baekhyun berusaha keluar dari kamar dengan meraba-raba. Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis sekarang.

"Eommaaa..." teriak Baekhyun tapi tak ada jawaban.

Baekhyun berusaha membuka matanya sedikit dan membuat Baekhyun meringis sakit. Matanya semakin sakit sekarang. Baekhyun menahan sakit dimatanya untuk menemukan Heechul. Tapi yang Baekhyun temukan hanya secarik kertas diatas meja makan.

'Byun Baekhyun, eomma kerumah paman Yunho untuk menagih hutang. Kau sarapan ramyun saja ya.

Eommamu, Cinderella

Baekhyun meremas kertas itu dengan kesal. Bagaimana bisa Heechul menyuruhnya memakan ramyun untuk sarapan? Dan lagi, bagaimana dengan matanya?

"Dasar Cinderella buruk rupa!" Maki Baekhyun kesal.

"Aku telfon Chanyeol saja."

Baekhyun berusaha membuka matanya sedikit untuk mengambil ponselnya dikamar.

.

.

Kris memakai almamater sekolah miliknya saat melihat Chanyeol sedang bengong diruang tengah. Menurut Kris wajah Chanyeol saat bengong sekarang benar-benar terlihat sangat jelek.

"Kukira kau sudah berangkat."

"Aku sedang berfikir."

"Tumben kau berfikir."

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan, ia sedang tak mood berdebat dengan Kris.

"Uangku menipis. Aku bingung."

"Kau membeli gitar lagi?"

"Tidak."

"Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lemah.

"Apa yang diminta Baekhyun kali ini?"

"Softlens?"

"Softlens ya..."

"Softlens dari katalog milik Tao."

"Oh softlens itu ya. Itu harganya memang mahal."

"Habislah aku. Bagaimana nasibku sebulan kedepan ini?" Ringis Chanyeol pilu.

"Kenapa kau mau membelikannya? Sudah tahu uang menipis tapi kau turuti saja kemauannya."

"Kau kan tahu Baekhyun seperti apa."

Kris terkekeh meremehkan. "Ya, aku sangat mengerti kalau kau sangat takut pada Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tersinggung. Dia semakin kesal melihat Kris yang kini tertawa. Chanyeol berusaha sabar.

"Aku mau membelikannya karena dia membandingkanku denganmu. Kau mau membelikan softlens mahal itu untuk Tao."

Kris menghentikan tawanya. "Benarkah?"

"Tapi aku tak membelikan Tao softlens itu. Aku membelikannya softlens yang imitasi." Sambung Kris.

"Hah?" Kaget Chanyeol.

"Imitasi?" Pekik Chanyeol, lagi.

"Iya. Harganya sangat mahal, sedangkan keuanganku menipis. Jadi aku putuskan membelikannya softlens imitasi."

Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya lemas. "Jadi ada imitasinya? Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" Lemas Chanyeol.

"Kau tak bertanya padaku."

"Ya Tuhaaan..."

Chanyeol meratapi nasibnya. Dia sungguh sial.

Lalu ponsel Chanyeol bergetar. Dengan lemas Chanyeol mengangkatnya, telpon dari Baekhyun.

"Ada apa, Baekhyunnie?"

'Chanyeol-ah, kerumahku sekarang! Cepat aku tunggu! Ini darurat! Ini gawat!'

Tut... Tut..

Chanyeol melongo. Tapi dua detik kemudian Chanyeol panik setengah mati. Ia takut Baekhyun kenapa-kenapa. Dia sungguh khawatir.

"Hyung, aku pergi duluan." Pamit Chanyeol lalu berlari keluar rumah.

Kris menatap bingung sepupunya itu.

"Kenapa dia?"

.

.

Baekhyun duduk lemas disofa dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Baekhyun ingin menangis tapi matanya sangat sakit. Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun menahan air matanya.

"Chanyeol lama sekali." Keluhnya

Brak

"Byun Baekhyun!" Teriak Chanyeol kalap setelah mendobrak pintu rumah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya saat merasakan kehadiran Chanyeol didepannya.

"Chanyeolliee.."

Chanyeol berjongkok didepan Baekhyun yang terduduk disofa. Chanyeol menggenggam jemari lentik Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnie, apa yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun balik meremas jemari Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol... aku..."

"Iya?" Sabar Chanyeol menanti ucapan Baekhyun.

"Mataku..."

"Matamu kenapa?"

"Mataku sakit. Mataku tak bisa dibuka dan memerah." Rintih Baekhyun menahan tangis.

Chanyeol terdiam. Ternyata benar dugaannya.

"Jadi matamu iritasi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan lalu menunduk.

"Eommamu kemana?"

"Kerumah paman Yunho." Jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"Ya sudah, kita kerumah sakit sekarang."

Chanyeol menggendong bridal Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Sontak saja Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya dileher kokoh Chanyeol.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Turunkan aku! Aku kan harus sekolah juga."

Chanyeol berjalan kearah pintu, tak mempedulikan omelan Baekhyun.

"Masalah sekolah itu gampang. Kita bisa ijin." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mendorong pintu dengan kakinya.

"Tapi aku harus ganti baju juga. Aku masih pakai piyama."

"Tidak ada waktu, sayang. Matamu harus segera diobati. Lagipula tak akan ada yang protes kalau kau memakai piyama kerumah sakit."

Sanggah Chanyeol sambil mendudukkan Baekhyun diatas jok motor sportnya.

"Tapi kan..."

"Ini akibatnya kalau kau tak menuruti perkataanku." Potong Chanyeol cepat.

"Iya iya aku salah. Aku sudah membuat uangmu terbuang sia-sia." Kesal Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan uang."

Baekhyun diam menunggu Chanyeol memarahinya lagi.

"Senyummu dan ceriamu sangat berarti bagiku. Kau lebih berarti dari apapun didunia ini."

Baekhyun mulai tersipu.

"Aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku tak bisa menjagamu. Aku justru membuatmu terluka."

Chanyeol mengecup kedua mata Baekhyun yang terpejam.

"Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun tersentuh lalu meraba-raba pipi Chanyeol.

"Kau tak salah. Kau kan sudah memperingatkanku."

"Kalau aku tak menurutimu, kau tak akan sakit begini."

Baekhyun tersenyum geli.

"Dasar bodoh."

Chanyeol tertawa lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun cepat.

"Kita kerumah sakit sekarang."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia bersumpah tak akan memakai softlens lagi.

.

.

.

End

.

.

Sf buat ngobatin kangen ama duo berisik ini :"

Ada yg punya ig?

Follow igku ya zulylylas

Pasti langsung aku folbek kok :)


End file.
